Forget
by geep44
Summary: Sasuke came back. He's different. Why? (one-shot?) (a little sasunaru)


**Warnings: **1st fic P

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Kishimoto

_**Forget**_

He would have sworn to have seen a single, lonely, crystal tear trailing down that pearl white face, ethereal in that moonlight bathed night, leaving behind a cold and shivering path on the smooth and equally cold cheek flesh, he so many times wished silently to trace and warm with his thumb, if he hadn't known the boy that stood now in front of him, a cold, magnificent statue, having withstood every vicinity the cruel destiny has brought upon him like only he could and would, with the same cold and impassive stance. If he hadn't known the boy, for years and years that were more like centuries because of all the situations, battles... _feelings_, they went through together, fought together... _felt together_… maybe, just maybe, he would have believed his own blue sky eyes, would have believed that the boy, no… _the man_, was capable of shedding tears. If he hadn't known how life had been harsh to him and how equally harsh the pearl white boy turned man could be to life, and therefore how many tears he had shed in the far away past, on only one single time, till he had no more tears, till emptiness, hatred and then darkness as black as his midnight sky hair and as deep as his coal like eyes, he would have believed that, what he was seeing, was indeed a tear, and not some figment of his wild imagination, or some sort of reflection of the shinning white moon. But, that darkness never truly consumed his heart, and like his hair, it had some dark bluish shade. He was always on the edge, almost falling, but never doing so, always having the possibility of stepping backwards, away from the danger, but never moving. That was the way he was, after all, he was…

"_Uchiha Sasuke…_ "

A whispered name, that didn't break the harmony in that unusually cold summer night, when the wind was blowing softly, almost imperceptibly, hypnotising, so that you would forget about it, so that the almost none existent breeze could surround you like a sleazy snake and engulf you in a tight blanket of ice, gradually killing you with the cold venom. Naruto was feeling like that, imprisoned, locked in some sort of dark environment where is blond hair was no longer sun like, nor his eyes shinny. He was trapped by the _sharingan_ user, without him even using it, without him even looking at him in the eye. Sasuke was looking at the ground. And the water in his face was now clearly visible.

The tear had fell, even when both of them thought… were convinced, that he had lost the ability to cry.

Sasuke was indeed crying. Even if it was just a lonely tear, shed in one equally lone night. He was crying, there was no doubt about that. And, if that wasn't enough… he was doing it in front of the most important person in his life. Even though he never admitted it, not even to himself, being the _stubborn bastard_, like Naruto so many times had called him, no longer with anger, just for old times' sake, that made him captain of an ANBU squad, and consequently of all the ANBU, at the tender age of 16 years old. Now, 19, Sasuke was known as the same old stoic, cold and mysteriously handsome carrier of the Uchiha emblem, name, blood and… destiny.

Naruto could only stare, he was speechless, he couldn't understand why the sudden appearance of his long, supposedly lost, friend, and he could understand less the sudden change of personality.

No… the personality was the same, it was other thing, something that Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on, something to do with his eyes… something wrong, something _definitely_ wrong. Hell, the lone tear that had run down his face the moment before and was now pending from his chin was proof of it.

What had made him come back after a whole year of total disappearance? With only a note left behind, on Naruto's bedroom window, "_Don't look for me, I'll be back"_. There was no need for signature, Sasuke had the neatest calligraphy, like everything about him. And even if he hadn't, Naruto would recognise it right away.

Why was he here? Was it because of that silent promise written on that tinny piece of paper? Naruto wanted to believe so.

A whole year passed since the dark boy disappeared. Yes, Naruto did went after him, half-heartedly, because he knew from previous "pursues", that no one could stop Sasuke, he would fight till death if needed but he would go where he so wanted, like what happened right before he joined Orochimaru and right after killing him mercilessly, in front of the blond, before he came back to Konoha. Sasuke took all the knowledge, information and training he could, then he waited patiently till the right moment, and when Orochimaru became a threat to the Leaf Village, Sasuke killed him, right when Naruto was in one of his "pursues" to get him back, the blond still remembers all the blond, and when their eyes met, Sasuke fled terrified by the mirrored terror in the blue orbs and he was only found by the owner of the said orbs a month later. Sasuke could only be found when he felt like it.

After the Orochimaru incident everything seemed to come back to normal, even if some people still called him traitor sometimes when they were passing the street, they would be shut by the blond presence next to the dark one, more precisely by his glare. Sasuke never did care what the villagers thought about him, that's what he would tell Naruto, but he would simply grin at him, and then glare at the person, who's mouth couldn't control itself, some more.

But now, Sasuke was in front of him, his eyes cast down.

He had grown, in the last year, he had grown indeed. What had happened? Something wasn't right. Maybe…

"_Sasuke…_"

His voice was once again a whisper, a concerned whisper, but a whisper all the same, but this time it was enough, he did flinch, what a shock to Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke flinching from his whispered name. Maybe not from the whisper, maybe it was from the worry dripping from the blond's voice, the worry that could almost be touched. Naruto was an open book sometimes. How he hated it, to be so true and honest to Sasuke, so predictable… but he was, it was inevitable.

The raven locks moved, and for moments, the blond thought he was leaving again. But Sasuke was never predictable, not even to him. His eyes came to rest upon the blond's, that endless black void that was now his eyes, it made shivers run up and down the blue eyed man's spine, not from the cold wind, but from the cold and empty eyes that were Sasuke's.

Naruto's mind was blank, only one question remained:

_What had happened?_

Something that he could not pronounce at the moment, and then, Sasuke spoke, his glacial voice, freezing his bones, making his whole body tremble, and his soulless eyes keeping him in place.

"_Naruto…_"

And the trembling was much more intense.

"… _I did it._"

In that moment, all became clear to the blond, he didn't have to say another word, but Sasuke always did as he pleased…

"_I killed him, that man._"

Silence.

And the mighty Uchiha Sasuke crumbled in from of Uzumaki Naruto. Falling to his knees, the last piece of whatever was keeping him together, fell with him. And he broke, _completely_.

The moon was high in the sky. The only sounds that could be heard were from the wind and the ruffling of leaves.

It was getting dark, but this time there was no doubt in Naruto, that, what was rolling down the now broken man's face, was a fresh, full of sorrow and lonely _tear_.

**A/N:** What do u think? Should I continue?

I won't ask u 2 review cuz I don't want to make u review if u don't think it's worth it soooo… if u liked it… review D P


End file.
